


Shield Wolf

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randie was turned by Remus Lupin at the end of her 3rd year and has wandered remote forests since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Wolf

Randie wandered through the forest in a starved daze, having gone without food since her last transformation when she had hunted down a doe purely on accident. She knew she was going to die this winter; she had been careless in the fall gathering supplies, not that it mattered anymore as the shelter in which they had been stored and she slept had been destroyed in the last snow fall. She had tried to salvage her things, but there was too much snow for her to dig through. She had been forced to try to forage through the woods for food, but found very little. Either other animals had gotten to it or it was rancid. Randie was also too deep in the woods to try and find her way back to the village from which she had nabbed her initial supplies. So she wandered and wandered through the woods stopping occasionally to sleep in the little shelter there was. Because of her lust for food she did not realise where she had been wondering until it was too late.

That night she fell asleep underneath barren bush, stomach empty with hunger. She awoke suddenly to the sound of twigs snapping. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise and she moved into a crouch. “I smell you little wolf, come out where I can see you,” a deep manly voice spoke cuttingly through the darkness. Randie slowly stood up from her crouch, brushing the snow off her body as she did. The man took her in as she did, noticing her dirty, matted, dreadlocked hair, the way the sown skins hung loosely from her emaciated frame. He then turned and say, “Come,” Randie followed knowing from his stance he would not hesitate to bring her bodily is she disobeyed him. The duo walked for thirty minutes before he spoke again, “How old are you?”

Randie looked at him uncertainly, “I don’t know for sure, but I think I’m seventeen.”

The man looked at her in amusement, “You’re not sure?”

Randie answered with more confidence this time, “I’ve been in this forest since my first change, but haven’t kept track of the years.”

The man looked at her in his periphery, “How old were you when you were turned?”

“Thirteen, almost fourteen.”

“Do you remember how many transformations you’ve had?

“45,” Her answer was short and to the point.

“I was turned when I was 25, I’ve had over 25 hundred transformations,” He said with nonchalance.

Randie tripped over a fallen branch as she gawked at him, he caught her with ease and lifted her back to her feet, while chuckling under his breath. She shot a slight glare at him, but quickly squelched it.

“Where are we going?” Her question was hesitant as she asked it, unsure if he would answer her.

“To my den, to feed you.” He answered her promptly.

“You’re going to feed me?” He voice was elated, but held a note of unsureness in its slight tremble.

“Yes, little wolf, I will give you food.”


End file.
